The Legend of Korra: Air
by Moonlitdaze
Summary: Korra is feeling overshadowed by her past life, Aang. And she wants to make a name for herself to prove she is her own person. The only way to do it? Become a fully realized Avatar faster than any other before her. My take on Lok.
1. The United Republic

**Please read this author's note. **

**Okay, a**_** huge**_** word on this before you get started. I really, really, want to see legend of Korra. This is probably not how it's going to go, like, at all, but I like my ideas and thought I would join the Korra fannon bandwagon share them with you to tide you over until Korra comes out. Now, I unoriginally called this Air because in the original Avatar series, the books were named after what element the Avatar sought to master, if you didn't notice, and Korra needs to master air, thus Air. Also, Mike and Brian said the original characters had some kind of connection with the Korra bunch, so I figured it would be cute if Katara was Korra's first waterbending teacher. I mean, come on, they're both from the Southern Water Tribe, they were bound to know each other somewhat. And I did the math...Katara may be an old granny, but Iroh was an old man and still able enough to be Zuko's firebending mentor...so there. The idea is totally fannon and cannon probably won't have it...but I still like it. Next order of business, Korra is seventeen. An Avatar is traditionally told of his identity at the age of sixteen, according to the original show. I don't know if Korra was told early...but she's seventeen and has already, according to what we know, mastered Earth, Water, and Fire. Water, okay, yeah, I get that. But it took Roku fifteen years to become a fully realized Avatar. So here's my reasoning for that, Aang learned the elements quickly because of the comet, thus proving it can be done. In my own little fantasy world, or "head-cannon" as I've heard it called, Korra is okay with being the Avatar and she wants to b a great one and she feels in Aang's shadow. But, since she figures the world is at peace and nothing is going to happen, so the only way she can make a name for herself is becoming a fully realized Avatar in record time. Another idea that is not likely for cannon, but still seemingly plausible. Just remember this is where my imagination is taking the show and nothing else. You don't like it, don't read it. If you like, review it to get more. So, I'm just doing twelve chapters for now. But I'll do more if you like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. **

_Avatar: The Legend of Korra_

_Book One: Air_

_Chapter One: The United Republic_

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. _

_Long ago, war ravaged the four nations, because of the ruthless Fire Nation. Then, the Avatar, master of all four elements, appeared and, with the aid of many friends, brought down the Firelord and restored peace to our world. Seventy years have passed and Avatar Aang has long since died. Yet peace still remains and I have been named the new Avatar. My goal is to master all for elements and the mysterious Avatar Sate and become a fully realized Avatar as soon as possible, in order to live up the reputation of my predecessors. My name is Korra and I will do whatever it takes to save the world. _

_Twelve years earlier..._

"Are you sure, Master Katara?" Kamiah asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I have been Korra's waterbending teacher since she could walk," the older woman smiled. "I always told you there was something about Korra that drew me to her." Katara looked out the window, seeing the little girl in question. She was busy playing around in the snow, trying to break in the polar bear-dog she had been given as a birthday present from her mother. Katara had to admit Korra's mannerisms were so different from her Aang's and she never would have guessed her strong affection for the little waterbender would be for the reason that had just been uncovered. "It all makes sense to me now. They will tell Korra when she turns sixteen, or at least that's what's traditional. I wanted you to know, because...it's time I joined my friends."

"Master Katara?" Kamiah asked.

The old woman sighed, turning her gaze away from the window. "Kamiah, I am an old woman," Katara sighed. "All of my friends have died before me, all so young. And, now...it is time I succumbed to their fate. I wanted you to know of Korra's identity before I passed on."

"Your children..."

"Will miss me for a time, like they missed their father..." Katara sighed, resting a hand on her betrothal necklace. "But they all have families of their own now. They will be alright, time will heal the wound quickly." She placed her hands on top of Kamiah's.

"And Korra?" the girl's mother asked. "How is she to finish her waterbending training?"

"My eldest is a fine waterbender," Katara assured. "And my youngest, Tenzin, a skilled airbender, when the time comes. I have to go, now. I wish you the best of luck. With the Avatar in your family," a small smirk played on her face, "you will need it."

_Present day..._

"Mom? Mom?" I gently squeezed my mother's shoulder. I could see the memory building up behind her eyes, the one that always did when I had to go away to learn an element. She had told me the story the first time I had to leave, the tale of when Master Katara, my first waterbending teacher, told her I was the Avatar.

"Oh, Korra," Mother shook her head. "I'm so sorry. It's just...you know you don't have to do this."

"Of course I do, Mom," I said, trying to be patient for her sake, though it was completely against my nature. She was an extremely fragile person and, no matter how annoying that got, was still my mother. "Besides, I have learned every other element quickly enough! I will learn air in no time and then I'll come back here for awhile before I work on mastering the Avatar state. Mom, you knew this day was coming."

"We didn't expect it so soon, Korra," Dad said. "We really should talk about this. Don't you think you're rushing into-."

"Gotta go train, Dad," I said, abruptly, shooting up out of my chair. I planted a quick kiss on his cheek before darting out of my home, ignoring his yell of, "Korra, come back!"

I would get the lecture of a lifetime when I got back, but I wasn't going to let either of my parents change my mind about learning airbending. Yes, I could have done better at telling them. "Mom, Dad, I'm leaving for the republic city tomorrow to learn airbending from Tenzin" , in retrospect, wasn't the best approach. But I had to do this. I was on my way to becoming a fully realized Avatar, faster than any of my past lives had done it. Every Avatar was distinguished by something and in a world of peace, being the fastest fully realized one was my only hope of making a name for myself other than, "That one Water Tribe Avatar after the Great and Wonderful and Perfect Avatar Aang." Okay...so I'm paraphrasing a bit, but still.

I saddled Naga, my pet polar-bear dog, and hopped on, heeling her into a gallop. Just like that, we were en route to my favorite spot for training. It was close enough outside so that the tribe was still in view, but far enough away any "bending blunders", as some of the sarcastic warriors called them, wouldn't, say, burn down seventy-five percent of the village.

...I mean, not that I'd ever done that.

When we arrived at our destination, I tied Naga up and got my firebending gear out of her saddlebag. It was a gift from my firebending master, the nephew of the Firelord himself, and I always wore it when I trained. "Let's go," I muttered, ready to work my butt off.

Fire was my natural opposite, being born into the Water Tribe, but that only made me push myself to work harder at it. I forced it to become my go-to element in combat and practiced it twice as much as the other elements. Plus, it was always an advantage in the blistering cold polar weather.

After all the work I'd done on firebending, it had become more like escapism than a martial art to me. My firebending master had drilled the "fire is life" into me time and time again, but I knew most firebenders used rage, aggression, frustration. The best way for me to take out my anger had become punching and kicking fireballs at innocent ice formation.

After several hours, my muscles felt like they were the victim of my fire, the sun had just started to set, and my stomach was growling senselessly. "Come on, Naga," I panted, sliding my gear off and my heavy overcoat back on. I drove my hand across my brow, wiping the sweat that only a firebender could have in weather this cold, and heaved myself into my companion's saddle, heading back for the village.

As I tied Naga at her usual spot by my front door, the smell of my mother's cooking wafting towards me. "Meat," I said, my mouth threatening to betray me and release a puddle of drool. I tried not to run into the house, knowing I was going to get it when I got inside.

"I figured you would appreciate it," was all Mom said when I walked inside.

_Oh, that's right, _I thought, dejectedly, falling into my chair. Tenzin, his siblings, wife, and children were all vegetarian. I'd nearly forgotten.

"Young lady," Dad said, helping Mom carry the food over to our table. "We still need to have a serious talk."

"Dad, I'm the Avatar," I said, before he could insist anything. "I have to do this. I've already bought the ticket for the ferry to the republic city and arranged to stay with Tenzin once I get there. It's all set..."

"Korra, you went behind our backs and made arrangements to travel to the _United Republic _without our consent. Avatar or not, you are still my daughter. You're seventeen years old."

"Yes, I'm _seventeen _years old," I said. "I'm not a child and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm going to the republic city to learn airbending from Tenzin."

"What I don't understand," Mom shook her head. "Is why Tenzin would let you go behind our backs like this...it doesn't sound like the Tenzin I've heard much about."

My eyes grew wide and I stared at my bowl, shoving as much meat into my mouth as I could.

"Korra..." Father said, in that same tone we would have if I, metaphorically speaking, had just burned the village. "Is Tenzin under the impression that we approve of this little journey?"

"Well..." I said, around my food.

"Korra!" Mom gasped.

"Young Lady, you are _not_ leaving this house to learn airbending until we say you are ready," Dad said, that fact obviously sealing the deal.

"_What?_ You can't do this to me! It's completely unfair!"

"Korra," Mom said, trying to reason, "you have already accomplished so much and you've only known you were the Avatar for a little under a year. You deserve a break and we deserve time with our daughter. Maybe, honey, you could wait a year or two before staring airbending training. The world is at peace..."

"Why procrastinate?" I asked. "Why give things a change for the worse? Why not be prepared for any new threats?"

"That was not a suggestion," Dad said firmly. "You _will _wait for our consent. And you _will _write Tenzin first thing tomorrow and let him know you will not be arriving." He challenged me, his blue eyes hard and unyielding. Nothing I could say or do would change him mind.

I stood up so fast my chair toppled over, then I thrust my fork down and rushed out of the house. I half-expected my parents to follow me, but then I realized that was a little foolish to think, because normally they knew to let me simmer down on my own. I grabbed Naga and, together like always, bolted off into the setting sun.

We traveled further away from the village than we normally did, all the way out to the shore line. Then I slid off Naga and flopped into the snow, staring up at the steadily darkening sky. My loyal pet laid down beside me and pressed her cold nose into my side. "You understand why I have to do this, right, girl?" I asked, scratching her behind the ears. Her only response was a whine of pleasure as I continued to scratch. "Such a way with words," I snorted, putting an arm behind my head. "I mean, Mom and Dad wouldn't get why I have to do this if I told them, but I just can't live in anybody's shadow. Avatar or not, I'm still my own person. I want to be special not just another face on the list that students years from now will begrudgingly memorize for one test and then forget." Naga then proceeded to curl herself around me, her warm fur covering me like a blanket. "See. You do understand," I smiled, burying my face in her downy white coat, like I did whenever I was sick or upset as a little girl.

Naga was my best friend, even if she was only an animal. Every Avatar has an animal guide. For Aang, the Avatar before me, it was a sky bison named Appa. From what I heard, he and Appa were just as close as me and Naga. She brought me such security and warmth, before I knew it, I was dozing against her.

"Avatar Korra."

The voice made me blink awake. And then I shot up. My surroundings had been completely changed. Instead of the familiarity of the frozen tundra, I was in a misty bog, an old monk standing over me. Okay, fight now, ask questions later.

I kicked to my feet, in a perfect firebending move, but no fire blasted from me. "What the..."

"Your bending won't work here, Avatar Korra," the monk said. "You are in the spirit world."

"Oh, great," I slapped my forehead. "Don't tell me! You're..."

"Avatar Aang," the monk said, his eyes glimmering. "The Avatar before you. You were my beloved wife's waterbending pupil. Upon her reunion with me, she has told me much about you, Avatar Korra. But I already know you because..."

"You are me. I get it, Avatar reincarnated, cycle, master of all elements, bridge to the spirit world. What do you need, self?" I asked, smirking.

"To talk some sense into you, Avatar Korra," he said. "Your parents are right: you need to pace yourself. You have done well with the other elements. But, even with air the only one left for you to begin studying, you are still a long way to becoming a fully realized Avatar. You need to gain more power before you are ready to face what awaits you in republic city. It is a dangerous place for any bender, let alone an Avatar."

"What makes it so dangerous?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I cannot stay any longer, Korra," Aang said, already starting to fade off. And just like that he was gone and I was waking up, still with Naga.

The sun was still peaking past the horizon, albeit just barely, so I knew I hadn't been asleep long. I sighed, sitting up and resting my folded arms against my knees, placing my chin on top of it all. Everyone was telling me 'no', but I still wasn't going to change my mind. And making me stay here would result in nothing but frustration for me.

Then something snapped. I was _the Avatar_. If I wanted to learn airbending now, I was learning airbending now. Even if I had to defy the will of my parents' and previous avatars to do it. I stood up quickly, startling Naga. She gave me a knowing and skeptical look before allowing me to climb onto her back and heel her back the village.

"Korra!" Mom reached her hand out to me as I walked inside. "Are you alright? I was so worried-."

I shrugged her hand off, heading for my room. I started throwing things into a bag, trying not to tear up. I didn't want to hurt them, but I had to do this.

"Korra?" Dad's voice was unreadable as he came into my room.

"I'm going. You can't stop me," I said, firmly. I shouldered past them, heading for my front door.

"Korra-!" Mom started, but Dad cut her off with some surprising words.

"Let her go, Kamiah. Just...let her go."

I paused for a minute before walking outside and mounting Naga again, then I threw one last look at them, before I galloped off. I'd betrayed them, delivered a blow more powerful than I could do even in the Avatar state. But, maybe one day they'd understand.

I tried not think about it as I rode through the village. It was just winding down, but people were still out, staring at me. Finally, I came to the house of one of my friends, Kalani.

She came to the door right away, saw my face, and pulled me into a hug. "Korra, what happened?"

Aside from Naga, Kalani was the only one I told everything to. She was the only person-excluding Mom and Dad-who wasn't scared of me when I was named Avatar. "I ran away," I gulped. "They weren't going to let me learn airbending...so I ran away. Can I stay here for tonight? Just tonight, my boat for the city leaves tomorrow."

"Sure, sure," Kalani said, knowing she could never talk me into going back, no matter how many pleading looks she sent me.

That night, I stayed in the spare room, but didn't sleep at all. I was afraid of a visit from Aang, prying at me to go back. It wouldn't of worked, but it would've been annoying and I really didn't want to see how long the jovial monk's patience lasted. I hopped up as soon as I saw rays of sunlight.

Kalani met me at the door. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"You, too. But, I'll master airbending real quick and I'll be back before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, quietly, then stepped aside to let me pass. Naga was ready to go the moment I approached her and we got to the boat dock with time to spare. "Take the animal below deck, please," the captain said to me and Naga growled.

"Don't worry," I laughed, patting her neck. "You're not an animal to me." I took her down, where a series of cages and a wide assortment of animals was waiting.

"Nice polar bear-dog," a voice said behind me and I whipped around to see a girl about a year older than me, grinning.

"Thanks," I replied, coaxing Naga into one of the cages. "And you are?"

"My name is Asami," the girl said, tossing her brown hair. "I'm from one of the stops this boat's made in the Earth Kingdom. And _you _are?"

"Korra. Just Korra."

"Nice to meet you, Korra," she held her hand out.

"Likewise," I said, accepting the gesture.

"Come on, I'll show you around the ship. It's a long way to the United Republic, so you might as well know your way around."

So, that was how I spent most of the day, browsing the ship with Asami. I was only really half-listening to Asami's surprisingly long-winded commentary, more focused on my parents. I kept wondering if I should write them while I was in the republic city. They were probably furious with me, yet at the same time...they would want to know how things were going, right? It was enough to put me in a trance until dinner.

Even as I savored what was probably going to be my last meat in months, my family was on my mind. _Stop thinking about it, Korra, _I told myself. _You can't learn airbending if you can't even focus on what someone is telling you. _So I decided to give my full focus to Asami and aide that cause by asking questions.

"So are you a bender?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm an earthbender!" She grinned. "Two of my friends in United Republic want to form a Pro-Bending team, so they asked me to come! How about you?"

I paused. Asami seemed like a nice girl and all, but I wasn't going to go around telling strangers I was the Avatar. So I decided to tell a half-truth, if you will. "I'm a waterbender."

"You coming for pro-bending? That's what a lot of people go for."

"Yeah," I lied, making a mental note to find out what pro-bending was. "I'm...forming a team with my friends, too."

"Sweet, you'll have to introduce me to your earthbender and firebender sometime. Maybe we could all hang out and train. Before you kick your butts, of course." She winked, then laughed. And, even though I had no idea what she was talking about, I joined in. "Hey, look!" she said, suddenly pointing to something in the distance.

I followed her finger and saw a statue of Avatar Aang, much younger than I'd seen him in my dream...or trip to the spirit world. Then I saw it. The glimmer lights and barley defined skyscrapers of the republic city. "We're almost there!"

"Yeah, we are!" Asami said. "We should be there by nightfall! Before even!"

From that point on, talking to Asami became so much easier. I decided she was a pretty good choice for a friend, if I ever would seek one in United Republic. We found ourselves bonding even more and, before we knew it, the ship had docked.

"Guess I'll be seeing you in the pro-bending competitions, then!" Asami said, as she walked down with me to get Naga.

"Yeah..." I have to admit, I was kind of sad what there was of our relationship was built off of lies on my part. "See you around!"

Then we went our separate ways and I was certain I would never see her again. To make matters worse, without Asami as distraction, I was starting to think about home again. I looked at the city and suddenly a sick feeling crept over me. Maybe, if I turned back now...no. I came all this way already, _I was learning airbending. _Yet, at the same time...I didn't feel ready to enter the city.

I was tired and confused and, frankly, just plain grumpy. So I rode Naga to a comfortable place on the dock, one that overlooked the water and the grand bridge that lead into the city. It was truly amazing, even enough to outshine Ba Sing Se, where I learned earthbending. I slid off Naga and dangled my feet over the dock, then Naga sprawled herself out beside me.

Suppressing a yawn, I laid my head against my friend, my eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. I didn't want to fall asleep, though, Aang could...

The next thing I knew, something furry that wasn't Naga was sniffing my face and had woken me up. My eyes flew open and I saw a red creature, a fire-ferret I believe they are called, standing on my chest, starting at me. "Hello..." I said, and the creature made a cooing sound, coiling itself around my neck. "Nice to meet you, too," I laughed, rubbing the creature's neck. It snuggled against me even more.

"Well, Naga," I said, "looks like we have another companion to take into the city." Naga growled in agreement, moving so I could hop on her. I rode closer to the bridge, still marvelous in the day light, then steered Naga toward it. We took the bridge into the city and it lead us to a park of sorts in the middle.

I rode by a group of children playing earthball, laughing and having a good time. They paused their game and waved at me and I returned the gesture with a smile, then whipped out the map of the city Tenzin had sent me. According to it, Tenzin lived with his family all the way on the other side of the city. "Perfect," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

It took Naga and I a few hours at a walk to get out of the park, so by the time we reached the actual city, I was hungry. Luckily for me, though, I seemed to have walked right into a shopping district with plenty of restaurants for me to chose from. I found one that had no problem with the fire-ferret around my neck and tied Naga outside.

In no time at all, we were served and the ferret was sitting across from me, nibbling out of a bowl the waitress had brought for him. He was darn cute, I had to admit. "So, Puffball," I said, not knowing what else to call him. "Where'd you come from? What's your name?"

"Pabu!" a voice answered and I nearly had a heart attack until I realized it was a human boy who answered my question. He had a goofy grin on his face and look friendly in general. "He's my fire-ferret!" Pabu saw the boy and made a joyful little sound, jumping onto his arm. "He got out of the house a few days ago and I've been looking all over the city for him. I thought I'd lost the little guy forever. Where'd you find him?"

"On the docks. Good thing, too, I guess."

"Yeah, very good thing. Name's Bolin, by the way. Yours?"

"Korra."

"So, Korra, what brings you into United Republic?"

"Pro-bending," I replied.

"No way!" Bolin said. "My brother and I are putting together a team. You wouldn't happen to be a waterbender, would you?"

"As a matter of fact-."

"Great!" He whipped a piece of paper from his pocket. "Come by this address tonight. We're really excited to see what you can do! We've been looking _everywhere _for a waterbender and just can't find one!"

"But-."

"See you tonight, Korra!"

He hopped up and, with Pabu, excited the restaurant, leaving me to stare at the paper in my hand.

**Next chapter Tenzin and Family plus...Mako (:D) and the famous "The...**_**Avatar!" **_**line. And the equalists. I figured, like the first series, this opening could be like a two-parter type thing. **

**Just so you know, I ship Makorra. Sorry, Korra-Bolin fans. As far as Asami goes, Seychelle Gabriel is supposed to voice her, so I don't think Asami could end of being Toph's daughter, seeing as Seychelle Gabriel sounds...young. So, I had to be creative on where to put Asami in and, trust me, I have plans for this girl (evil laugh). Maybe I'm wrong, like I am with a lot of this, but this is just for fun. **

**And, no, (though you probably already guessed this) The guy I made Korra's firebending master is not **_**Zuko's **_**nephew. It's his grandson. Okay? Okay. **

**And also, if I had a dime for everytime I said 'Korra' in this chapter...what can I say? I like the name...**

**Anyway, review...but, ehm, preferably no flames. Thanks. **


	2. The Benders

** Thank you to all who read chapter one and welcome all new readers! **

_Chapter Two: The Benders_

It took nearly the whole day, but Naga and I finally reached the apartment complex Tenzin and his family lived in. Bolin's note was shoved in my back pocket, forgotten since I had no plans of gallivanting about with complete strangers, doing something that I didn't even know the definition of. When I got to sidewalk in front of the complex, a little girl with two buns on her head was waiting and grinned when she saw me.

"Are you Korra? You look like you'd be a Korra. You know how people guess the names of other people and then it's completely different when you actually learn that person's name? And then you think 'wow that's weird'? Are you Korra?"

"Yes. I-."

"Wow, it's great to meet you, Korra! Daddy's been reading your letters to me before bed because I accidentally read your first one and I thought you were really cool. Anyway, my name's Ikki. Do I look like an Ikki? _I _think I look like and Ikki. I'm an airbender, like Daddy, and he says I'm gonna be training with you. Isn't that great? I like you Korra, I think you're really pretty and-" she drew in a deep breath and I let out the one I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Ikki, darling," a voice laughed, and a kind looking woman approached us. She was resting on hand on her rounded middle and placed the other on the girl's shoulder. "You must be Korra. I am Pema, Tenzin's wife."

"Hello, Pema," I smiled, bowing.

"And I believe you have met my daughter, Ikki," Pema laughed. "Darling?" Ikki perked up after being addressed. "Could you please take Korra's pet polar bear-dog to the stables around back?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Ikki smiled, holding her hands out expectantly for the reins.

"Be good," I whispered to Naga, patting her neck before surrendering her over to the child.

"It's nice to meet you, finally," Pema laughed. "Your letters to Tenzin were always popular with the children. They are all excited to meet you."

"And my airbending teacher?"

"He's...less excited. Please, understand, what the Avatar means to my husband..."

"I do," I sighed. "But, I'm different, you know." I almost snapped the last part out.

Pema laughed again. "I know you are, honey. My husband is just...still grieving his father in many ways."

"Great," I muttered.

"I promise, Korra, he'll come around." She placed the hand that was supporting her back on my shoulder. Just then, Ikki dashed in, already yammering her little heart out.

"Your polar bear-dog is so cute! What's her name? She was so sweet to me! Can I ride her sometime?"

"Ikki," Pema said, gently.

"Sorry, Korra," Ikki sighed, dragging her foot across the ground and looking down. I knelt down next to her

"Her name is Naga. And, I'd love to take you out on her."

Ikki squealed, dashing for the stairwell, Pema shaking her head as she watched her child go. "You do know now she'll idolize you forever, right? And never let you forget that ride."

"Yeah. Figured," I chuckled, halfheartedly. Being with Pema and Ikki already reminded me of my own family. This...was going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, we should go after her," Pema said, interrupting my thoughts. "It's dinner time and I made a special meal for your arrival."

We headed up the three flights of stairs before we finally came to Pema and Tenzin's apartment. Inside, there was a massive load of vegetarian-friendly food on the table. Ikki and a little boy were chasing each other atop rotating air balls and another girl who appeared to be the oldest was sitting on the floor reading a book. Ikki and the boy whizzed past the older girl, upsetting her book and her hair.

_"Mom!" _the girl whined a bit.

"Meelo, Ikki, what did I say about airbending in the house?"

Immediately, the air balls dissipated and both Meelo and Ikki looked very disappointed... until, Ikki saw me. "Meelo, Jinora, did you see Korra? Isn't she pretty?"

The older girl-Jinora, apparently-gave me a shy smile before searching for her place in the book. Meelo came up and tugged at my pants. "Are you really Granddaddy Aang in other body?"

"It's complicated, kid," I said. Even _I _didn't understand it fully.

"Oh." The boy's face dropped.

Just then, one of the doors that branched off the main room opened, and a stern looking man strode in. He was bald except for a dark beard and mustache and he sported airbending tattoos. "Daddy!" all three of the kids called, rushing over to them. The man grinned down at this children before affixing me with a blank stare.

"You must be Korra," he said, sounding distant.

"You must be Tenzin, my airbending master." I bowed.

"_Prospective _airbending master," Tenzin corrected sternly, seating himself at the table like the rest of his family. "You have to prove yourself worthy of airbending before I can call you my pupil."

"Excuse me?" I snapped out, refusing to sit down after _that_ unexpected twist. "I did not travel all the way here for you _not_ to teach to me airbending! Besides, you're the only one of your siblings that's an airbender!"

"That's unfortunate for you," Tenzin said, "if you should fail to deem yourself worthy of my tutelage." This guy was...infuriating.

"You will teach me airbending!"

"If you prove yourself worthy of the art," Tenzin said, calmly.

I growled. "You...are a...ugh!" I threw my hands up in the air, turning sharply on my heel an stormed for one of the doors. I paused, turning to Pema.

"The one on the far right," she said, quietly.

"Thank you," I said through clenched teeth, slamming the door loudly. There were two beds in the room and one temporary cot. I fell onto the latter, covering my head with the pillow and resisting the urge to scream. I may not learn _airbending _from him, but he sure was good at annoying me...he might help me get a handle of the Avatar state by frustrating me into it. Outside, I heard Ikki chattering on about random topics, Meelo throwing in his thoughts and Tenzin and Pema correcting them both occasionally. I didn't hear a word about, to, or from Jinora, but she didn't seem like the chattering type anyway.

I stayed in there all through dinner, then the family dissipated and I heard the door open. Pema, carrying a tray of food, entered, seating herself, with noticeable effort, on one of the beds. "I told you, he'll come around. I have no doubt you'll pass his tests, whatever they may be. You are Avatar Aang's-."

"I'm not Avatar Aang's anything," I muttered, burying my face in my arms. "I'm _Korra_."

"I know you are. But, you are also the Avatar and as the Avatar, you are _meant_ to master airbending. It will happen, I promise."

I sighed. I had to admit Pema did make me feel better. And her food smelled good, though lacking in meat. "Thank you," I said, gentler this time, as I sat down next to her. "I suppose I should apologize to Tenzin for my actions?"

"Yes. But tomorrow. He is rather upset after dinner."

"Not anything like his Father, huh?" I said, bitterly. I angrily tore off a bit of my roll.

"That's exactly the problem," Pema admitted, "he keeps expecting you to be Aang. But...you're not."

"Yeah..." my eyes wandered to the wall and I noticed a poster that mentioned pro-bending. "What's that?" I asked, remembering my vow to learn about this 'pro-bending' I kept hearing about.

"That?" Pema rolled her eyes. "That is a popular sport here in the United Republic, fought in teams of three with one firebender, one earthbender, and one waterbender. The children want to join by a keep insisting they're _airbenders_ and since those are in short supply, the game isn't for airbenders." She shook her head.

"Why do they do it?"

"For fun. Spars throughout the season and, at the end, the top teams compete for the title. And the prize money. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I replied, casually.

"Alright, then," Pema smiled, heaving herself up. "I'll leave you alone because the _children _certainly won't." She exited the room and, sure enough, just as soon as I started to eat, the little rascals came in. Ikki started chatting up a storm, but luckily I got her to talk about pro-bending, so I learned the rules. The goal was to have the last man standing be on your team and all the other members of the other knocked out of the arena. Each teach consisted of, as Pema told me, a waterbender, earthbender, and firebender, but benders can attack a bender of another style in the arena. To be honest, it sounded fun and apparently Tenzin hated it, which made it all the more appealing.

That was why, in the middle of the night, I was staring at my map of the city and Bolin's paper, lighted by a flame from my palm. The address wasn't far away, at all. And everyone was asleep and would never know I was even gone. Quietly, I peeled off the covers and crept out of the apparent, down the stairwell, and to the stables around back.

Naga nuzzled me affectionately when I arrived and I gave her a good scratch down before saddling her up. Soon, we were galloping across the city, finally arriving at the location Bolin had written down. I steered Naga inside with me this time and found myself in and amongst rows and rows of bleachers, all surrounding a magnificent looking arena. Bolin and another- extremely attractive, I will note -male were sparing, Bolin using earth, the other fire. They were both dressed in red and white gear and looked like they knew what they were doing.

Bolin spotted me and gestured to his brother, pointing me out. "See, Mako! I told you she'd come."

"Great," the other male said. "But is she any good?"

"Was that a challenge?" I asked, cocking my hip.

"No," Mako said, folding his arms. "You coming down here or what?" His face was blank when he said that and it made me simmer with anger.

I slid off Naga and bounded down toward the arena. "So what do I do?" I asked Bolin, sending Mako a brief glare.

"Beat Mako over there and you're in," Bolin grinned. Oh, now this was going to be fun.

"You got it," I smiled, getting into a waterbending stance. I concentrated hard, trying to become one with the water below the arena. I was not going to let _Mako _beat me. Maybe it was because he was fire, but I already felt repelled by him. He regarded me silently, calmly slipping himself into a ...rather good firebending stance.

"And, begin!" Bolin said, sounding elated.

I made the first move, bringing up the water with one swift sweep. Mako calmly leapt over it, the tiniest of smirks playing at his face. His landing was as solid as his first stance. Growling in frustration, I brought the water up again and Mako did his annoying dodge again. Now, I was angry. How could he be so...so _smug and calm. _

Huffing, I charged right for him, adrenaline coursing through me, strengthening my connection with the water. It came at him in a fierce torrent, which he, you guessed it, dodged with ease. _Calm down, Korra, _a little voice in the back of my head was telling me. _Basics. You need to break that solid stance._

What happened next was in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean to do it, I really didn't, but my body reacted before my brain. I slid from my waterbending stance into an earthbending one and, next thing I knew, a jet of earth had shot up from right under Mako's feet and sent him flying through the air, right out of the arena. As soon as I heard the splash, my battle trance wore off and I realized what I had done.

Bolin was unable to tear his eyes off me, his jaw practically sweep the floor. "You just...you're...you're...!" Mako climbed back into the arena, looking angry, drenched, and shocked all at once. Bolin approached us both. "She's...she's...the Avatar!" I had to admit, his traumatized babbling was cute. I smiled, putting my hands on my hips. Bolin pointed to me. _"The...Avatar!" _he added for emphasis.

"Yeah..." I scratched the back of my head. "About that..."

"That is so incredible!" Bolin threw a fist in the air. "But wait...is that even legal for pro-bending teams?"

"It is if I stick to waterbending and we conveniently leave it out," I said.

"Absolutely not," Mako spoke up. "We're doing this fairly or not at all."

"It's completely fair as long as I stick to waterbending. Lighten up, will ya?"

"Come on, Mako, she's the only available- and good-waterbender we're able to find. We have to do this...for Mom."

Mako squeezed his eyes shut, folding his arms. "Fine."

"Yes!" Bolin hooted, throwing his arms around both of us and pulling us in. "We're going to _own _this season!"

"Sure, great!" I sighed, pushing Bolin away. "Meet here same time tomorrow, then?"

"Are you kidding? We have to properly initiate you into the team, right Mako?"

The boy in question rolled his eyes. "No."

"And by no he means yes," Bolin said, plastering on a goofy grin. "We'll see you tomorrow afternoon in the shopping district?"

"About that," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm _really _here to learn airbending." They already knew I was the Avatar, might as well get all my secrets out in the open, if I was going to be on a team with these guys. "My master is a bit...strict, so I doubt I'll be free then."

Bolin's grin dropped in a millisecond, then snapped right back to his unusually cheerful default expression. "Well, then we'll just see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Of course." I started walking out of the arena, Bolin and Mako in tow. "Why do you guys practice so late at night, anyway?"

"Well, practice times are allotted based on a team's scores from the previous season. The champions get the most convenient time for their schedule and then...they work their way down. Last season, well...how do I put this?"

"Our waterbender wasn't nearly skilled enough, Bolin hardly had any experience in a league of this size, and I didn't spend nearly as much time training," Mako offered. "All things we're going to fix. _Especially _the first on that list." Despite that statement's potential to be a jab at me, it really was delivered calmly. I wasn't sure which I'd rather hear.

"I've been waterbending since I could walk," I replied, confidently, "you don't have to worry."

"You have no idea how much is riding on the prize money," Mako stressed.

"Will you _relax_? I mastered two new elements- one being my natural opposite- in one year, I'm a skilled waterbender, and I'll have airbending under my belt in no time flat. I got this, Mako!"

The firebender narrowed his golden eyes at me. By that time, we'd reached the bleachers and he pulled a lock out of his bag, tossing it to me. "Go in the locker room and claim an empty locker." He then tossed me two sets white and red gear identical to his. "Our team's colors. We use one for practice and the other for tournaments. They're expensive to get replaced so be careful with them, got it?"

"Seesh. You gonna leave time for questions?"

"Any questions?" Mako asked, obviously irritated and obviously unable to take a joke.

"Do you ever lighten up?" I smirked, collecting my stuff and heading for the locker rooms. Firebenders were notorious for their short tempers, so I was ready to dodge a sneak attack of fire, but instead, nothing happened. When I got to the locker room, I dared to look back and saw that Mako had just calmly walked away. He was so weird.

That aside, I walked along the lockers- made of stone except for the metal doors -until, after what seemed like forever, I finally found an open one. I opened in and started arranging my gear into a somewhat organized system in the tiny space. It was going to be a tight fit, but I had to work with what I got.

"Korra?" a voice I'd never expected to hear again called out and I peered around my locker to see Asami- in brown practice gear- rushing up to me. "See you found your team. Sorry I missed your practice." She leaned up against the lockers across from me. "My teammates are going to be running a few minutes late. You're more than welcome to come spar with me in the arena. I'm going to need somebody to keep me entertained."

"I don't know...I have a lot to do tomorrow. And it's late and all."

"That's fine. I guess I'll be seeing you when the season starts, huh?"

I nodded, waving my farewell. "Goodbye, Asami." I strolled out of the arena, getting ready to hop onto Naga, when the general silence was interrupted by the sound of Asami's screams and one-sided earthbending. Then all was quiet.

I flung myself up onto my animal friend and heeled her into the locker rooms, finding nothing but a mess left over from Asami's defensive attacks. I steered Naga around and urged her into a gallop, bursting out onto the streets. I squinted into the night, looking for any signs of movement.

Up on the rooftops, tiny ripples of unrest against the inky blank night proved an excellent lead. I kept Naga moving, looking for a good spot to get my skilled companion onto the roof. Soon, I was rewarded with both the sight of the green clothes Asami had on under her gear and a chance to jump up onto the roof. _Stay back, surprise is your ally in this, _something told me. Whether it was instinct or Avatar spirit, I decided to obey it.

Naga's gait was rather quiet, so keeping her to the shadows was all I had to do to go unnoticed as the silent chase kept on. It lead us to an alley way and I slid off Naga, heading to stake things out. My loyal friend tried to follow me, but I put a hand up, stroking her snout. "Stay here, girl. I'll be okay." I pressed myself against the wall, keeping to the shadows, unlike the figures I'd been chasing. They were standing in full light, but that didn't give me much detail, seeing as they were dressed head to two in black.

"A fine earthbender," one said.

"There is nothing 'fine' about a bender," another spat.

"A meant for tomorrow afternoon's rally downtown," the first one said, obviously annoyed.

"Near the shopping district," a third said, obviously just musing aloud, "a good crowd, not thick on the metal bending police-forces, the perfect place for our plans."

"We know that," the first one snapped. "Amon knows Chief Bei Fong may not be able to do anything about our speech but she sure as anything can scare people from listening to it."

"That woman scares _me_," the second guy muttered.

"Don't let Amon hear you say that," the third chuckled.

"Enough you two," the first cut in, grabbing Asami by the collar, "let's get this inside before Amon starts to get impatient."

And with that, they all slipped inside, taking a struggling Asami with them. "Well," I said, slipping out of the alley hopping onto Naga, "looks like I'm headed downtown tomorrow, after all."

I got home just as the sky was starting to lighten up a bit and I no sooner closer my eyes than Ikki was running commentary about her dream last night into my ear. I groaned into my mattress, yanking the pillow over my head. "...and then-all the sky bison started talking and they were really funny. Have you ever ridden as sky bison before, Korra? No, I guess you haven't." She paused. "Oh...wait. I was supposed to tell you something important!" I perked up.

"What? Tell me?"

"Daddy says he's going to starting testing you today to see if you'd make a good airbending student. He's going to have you-."

"Thanks, Ikki!" I jumped out of bed, suddenly feeling energized again.

"Someone's in a better mood this morning," Pema smiled, placing breakfast on the table.

"Because there was finally talk of airbending!" I said, falling into my chair.

"Hmm," a grunt from the head of the table said and I first became aware of Tenzin's presence. The kids gathered around the table and I actually got through the meal without storming off, but that was only because Tenzin didn't talk much. And that was partly because of me and partly because no one could get a word in with Ikki at the table.

After the meal, Pema cleared off the table and Tenzin paraded us all out to the open area behind the stables for the kids' airbending lessons. Immediately, they all folded themselves into cross-legged positions and closed their eyes. Tenzin started at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Morning airbending lessons are spent mediating," Tenzin gestured to his three children, all uncharacteristically still. Especially Ikki, which was almost as shocking as the thought of Tenzin getting a sense of humor. "If you cannot mediate how can you expect to learn the discipline of airbending?"

Each of my previous masters had tried mediating with me before and I had done it successfully many times, but I still hated it. Grudgingly, I folded herself into the proper position, letting out an irate sigh that was meant to be a calming exhale.

Pretty soon a very familiar -an unwanted - monk was standing over me. "You again?" I asked, opening one eye.

"Avatar Korra, you have gone against my advice and the advice of your parents."

"So, you're going to tell me to go back, right? Well, I'm-."

"You must not leave republic city, whatever you do," Aang cut me off.

"What?"

"You witnessed something last night. Something that will lead you to your first test as Avatar. You must stay here, Avatar Korra."

And then three little kids and Tenzin were staring me in the face. "She's done!" Ikki- real shocker -was the first to speak up. "Jinora still has the record."

"Record?"

"Record among Daddy's students to mediated the longest! It's nearly afternoon!"

I swore, which I'm sure neither Tenzin nor Pema would appreciate seeing as the kids seemed to not know what my colorful words meant, and hopped up, heading for Naga's stall. "Where're you going?" Ikki asked.

"I have something important to do. Ikki, how about that ride on Naga?"

Let me tell you, those were words I shall regret to the end of my days, because Ikki managed to single handled give me the worst migraine of my life by the time we reached our destination. A crowd was gathered in the square just outside the shopping district and Ikki shrank back behind me. "I didn't know there'd be a rally..." Ikki said, suddenly quivering.

"What's wrong with a rally?"

"City law gives complete and utter freedom of public speech. They can say whatever they want and it's not considered illegal, unless they are caught acting upon it."

"That's terrible!"

"The city constitution didn't intend for that, but they found a loophole. Scary stuff is said at rallies. Korra, I wanna go-"

But her words were drowned out by a slew of mixed reactions from the gathered crowd as a masked man walked across the stage. "Fellow citizens! Today, I am going to tell you why all benders should die!'

**Yes. I went there. Don't expect the next chapter to be so soon of an update, though. Oh my word I can tell I'm going to love Ikki on the show. I think she may be one of the things I got right. Alright well...review! **


End file.
